Georges Batroc
Georges Batroc is a French-Algerian mercenary, pirate, and martial artist. He is a master of , a traditional French martial art, as well as . He was captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. after an encounter with Captain America during the Hijacking and Retaking of the Lemurian Star. Biography Early Life Georges Batroc was born on May 19, 1981, in Marseille, France. Eventually, he joined the French Foreign Legion, attained the rank of Adjutant (Master Sergeant), and moved to Algeria. After leaving the French Foreign Legion, he became an agent of the Direction Générale de la Sécurité Extérieure (DGSE)'s Division Action (Action Division). Before he was demobilized, he was credited with 36 kill missions. Batroc later became a freelance mercenary, pirate, and terrorist for hire. He had committed a spree of sixty-two linked crimes; as such, he was wanted by many international law enforcement, defense, and intelligence agencies. These included the American FBI, British Ministry of Defence, and Chinese . Interpol was hunting him as well, and they assigned him a Red Notice, hoping to arrest him as soon as possible. Because of his skill and training, he gained a reputation for causing maximum casualties during his operations.Captain America: The Winter Soldier Hijacking of the Lemurian Star ]] In 2014, Batroc was paid by Nick Fury to lead a team of 25 pirates to hijack and attempt to ransom a S.H.I.E.L.D. mobile satellite launch platform ship, the Lemurian Star. Using a team of highly trained pirates, Batroc took over the ship, kidnapping all the crew and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents onboard. He then demanded a ransom of a billion and a half dollars for the safe release of the ship and its hostages. Batroc took the Captain's seat on the ship and awaited news on his payment; when it seemed to be late, he ordered Ferdinand Lopez to prepare to leave as soon as the hostages had been rescued. ]] S.H.I.E.L.D. sent in STRIKE, Captain America, and Black Widow to stop him. Once Captain America and the rest of the team had knocked out almost all of his pirates, Batroc was able to dodge out of the way of Captain America's Shield; he then attempted to escape. Batroc ambushed Captain America. The pair had a brief fight before Batroc challenged the Captain to fight him without the use of his shield; Rogers accepted the challenge and they began to fight. ]] Batroc was overpowered and quickly defeated by Captain America after a prolonged fight, being dazed from a kick to the head before being thrown through a door and punched in the face, finally knocking him unconscious. Batroc soon regained consciousness and saw Captain America arguing with Black Widow about their mission plans. Batroc ran for the door and threw a grenade at his enemies in an attempt to kill them and escaped the ship. Captain America was able to deflect the grenade in time for him and Black Widow to survive the explosion, but he was unable to recapture Batroc who managed to get off the ship and escape. Arrest Although he was able to get to a safe house where he intended to hide, Georges Batroc was later discovered and arrested in Algiers, Algeria by a team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and was interrogated about the events on the Lemurian Star. The live footage of Batroc's interrogation was shown to Captain America by Alexander Pierce while they discussed the Attack on Nick Fury and Batroc's relationship with the late Director. Personality Georges Batroc is a mercenary willing to kill for money. He follows orders and is authoritative to his subordinates but he doesn't like to be kept waiting and is blood thirsty- Batroc is known for his maximum casualties and revels in the challenge of combat. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist': Batroc is a formidable combatant, being able to give Captain America a battle. Batroc employs a mixed martial art of Muay Thai, Kickboxing, Savate, and gymnastics. However, he was unable to defeat Rogers as easily as he thought, and was forced to escape. *'Master Acrobat': Batroc is an excellent acrobat, performing multiple complex acrobatic maneuvers during his fight against Captain America. Relationships Allies *Ferdinand Lopez - Subordinate *Gerald Durand - Subordinate *Nick Fury - Employer Enemies *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Jasper Sitwell † - Former Hostage **Steve Rogers/Captain America **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow **STRIKE ***Brock Rumlow ***Jack Rollins Trivia *In the comics, Batroc is better known as Batroc the Leaper, whose portrayals have varied quite discernibly from being a formidable unarmed combatant able to meet Captain America on an equal footing, to a comic relief figure with an exaggerated French accent and literal mustache twirling. *Batroc is 6'1" tall. References External Links * * Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Mercenaries Category:High Body Count Category:Villains